Blitz
by Banana Kisses
Summary: Two sisters. One born of ice and snow, the other of flame and heat. After an accident and her cruel banishment from the castle, Anna, the flame princess, comes in disguise at her sister Elsa's coronation, seeking revenge. However, instead of hurting her sister like she'd originally planned, she set off an eternal draught in Arendelle. Can Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf save the kingdom?
1. The Elemental Sisters

**Hello Everyone! **

**This is my first frozen fanfic. I've had this idea in my head ever since I saw the movie (best Disney movie ever in my opinion) and I decided to publish it. This is highly AU and the only thing this fanfic really has in common with the movie is the characters. I will try to update this as frequently as I can. (I know what it's like to love a fanfic and have to wait 1000 years for it to be updated... So frustrating!) Anywho, I'm gonna quit my rambling and let you get on with the story. This is only the prologue and it's really just to introduce the sisters and unveil a bit of their personalities. **

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! (That I'll be updating once I finish this story) **

**Thanks!**

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

Secretly, Princess Elsa of Arendelle had always hated her sister.

That hatred was mostly fear driven. Yes, the proud Snow Queen was afraid of her little sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. She was afraid of Anna's powers, the way she could destroy things without even thinking about it. She was afraid that she might get hurt. It was an understandable fear, one that most could relate to. After all, even her own parents were afraid of their youngest daughter and often kept their distance.

However, Elsa also had a petty, selfish reason to hate her sister. It wasn't something she was proud of. Quite the opposite, actually. She was ashamed of it, but it was there nonetheless. The truth was, she was afraid that Anna might take her throne. You see, Elsa has always loved attention. She needed it, no, she craved it. And she got it. Already, at the ripe age of eight, she was an accomplished piano player, the most graceful dancer in the kingdom and the most popular of all the children in the village. Everyone loved the little princess, and she thanked them by giving them snow days, ice rinks, sculptures and even living snowmen.

Although she knew that Anna would never inherit the throne unless something should happen to her, Elsa was paranoid about it. To demote Anna, she would often call her names, prank her and forbid her from playing with the other children. She would humiliate her and constantly put her down. As much as hurt her to do it, Elsa knew that it was for the best. She couldn't have her screw up of a sister run a kingdom! That would just invite disaster. She kept on telling herself that, but she still felt rotten about the way she treated Anna.

One night, she decided to try to make amends with her sister. To mend their relationship so that they could finally be the best of friends. Little did she know that doing that would just seal their fate, that letting Anna in would be their undoing. She didn't know... how could she have known?

* * *

Not-so secretly, Princess Anna of Arendelle had also hated her sister.

Little Anna was, to put it lightly, energetic. For the first few years of her life, it was alright. Her parents and the servants even found her daily antics amusing. But as time went on and her powers began to show themselves, the people feared her more and more. The servants would keep as much distance as they could and the children in the village would not play with her.

Eventually it got so bad that the King and the Queen would not let Anna out of the castle. She was sad about it and was rather lonely, since the only other child in the castle was her sister, Elsa. Unfortunately, Elsa did not pay her much attention, only the occasional prank and insult thrown here and there. Anna felt like a stranger, a prisoner in her own kingdom.

Anna's hatred towards her sister was fuelled by one thing and one thing only: jealousy. Anna was always alone. Neglected, feared and hated, for reasons that were out of her control. Treated like a monster, just because of her power over heat and flame. When she saw her sister being worshipped, she wanted to pull her hair out. When she saw all the other children relish and play in Elsa's snow, she wanted to burn them to ash. When she saw her parents give her sister a hug, she wanted them to suffer, to feel the same way she felt.

Anna was jealous over the respect, love, attention and dignity that was handed to Elsa on a silver platter. It was so unfair! Elsa had everything just because she had the good fortune of being born first, to have been born the heir. If the roles were reversed, Elsa would have been the one to suffer. She's the one who would have been treated like a monster.

Anna wanted desperately to capture Elsa's affection, to have just a little bit of her time. She just wished that Elsa would finally see the beauty in her magic and accept her once and for all. One night, she thought her wish had come true, that her and Elsa could finally make amends and be together at last. Boy, how wrong she was...


	2. The Fiery Fallout

**Well, here it is! The first chapter! I'm completely blown away at the number of viewers that I've got on this simple little story. You guys are the best! Just so you know there will be a LOT of drama in this story, since the tension in this first chapter is already so high. Well, that's enough on my part! Go read! **

**As always, reviews are highly appreciated!**

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

It was on a calm November night that everything fell apart. Everything was seemingly normal, though. The northern lights were flowing peacefully across the night sky and everyone in the quaint Norwegian kingdom was sleeping in their warm houses. However, in the old castle, the two royal princesses were awake and were about to cause a whole lot of ruckus.

Little Elsa was having a lot of trouble falling asleep. The princess had eaten four humongous cookies that she had smuggled from the kitchen prior to bedtime, so she was really hyped up on sugar. She was bored, so she decided to take that time to finally talk to her sister and maybe even play with her.

Elsa quietly got out of bed and tip-toed to the end of the hallway where Anna's room was located. She reached up to grab the handle and quietly opened the door. She cringed as the door made a creaking noise, hoping that it didn't rouse her sister. As she entered, she scrunched her nose at the prominent smell of burnt wood, coming from the various piles of ash surrounding the room's furniture. She found Anna in her bed, soundly sleeping, oblivious to her hyper older sister. As quietly and as swiftly as she could, Elsa hoisted herself on top of the bed and started to nudge at her sister's sleeping form.

"Psst! Anna! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Anna stirred and let out a slight moan before slowly falling back asleep.

"Come on, Anna! The sky's awake! So I'm awake! Which means we have to play!"

Elsa then slumped down on Anna, putting her hand to her head and sighing like the major drama queen she was.

"Just go away, Elsa..." Anna softly mumbled.

Elsa tried to think of something that would get Anna to cooperate. She then remembered of those many times that she'd peek into Anna's room and see her create these little fireworks and light shows. She always found them fascinating but was never brave enough to ask Anna to make some for her. She slowly rolled off of Anna and knelt beside her.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or... Ohhh! Could you show me one of those light shows?" Elsa asked excitedly, hoping that her question that spike Anna's interest.

Elsa obviously said the right because at that, Anna bolted upright and stared at Elsa with large, disbelieving eyes.

"Really? You wanna see a light show?" Anna asked incredulously.

Elsa nodded and Anna jumped up excitedly out of her bed. Elsa then took Anna's hand and dragged her to the ballroom, eager to start playing. The two girls were giggling uncontrollably as they shut the door and started to run around like little monkeys. Elsa created mounds of snow in the massive room and started building a snowman while Anna watched her from the throne she was sitting on. Much to Anna's dismay, she couldn't play in the snow out of fear of melting it, but she was having just as much fun watching her from the side. Elsa stuck a carrot on the snowman's face and made a big show of turning him around, acting like Kai, the royal butler, when he introduces her parents at balls and meetings and such.

"Hi! My name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a silly voice, trying to speak for the snowman.

"I love you, Olaf! Oh! Elsa! Watch this!" Anna said while laughing.

Anna moved to a corner of the ballroom that had no snow and summoned some semi-solid rock. You see, in addition to fire, Anna can also control lava and the rock that it solidifies into. (A.N: For the use of this story, I will call this magma rock) She piled the hot rocks on top of each other and melded them together, creating a "rock man" that looked a lot like Olaf.

"Hey Elsa! This is Rocky, my right hand man. He's also Olaf's best friend!" Anna squealed.  
"Don't touch him though, 'cause he's got a fiery temper! He and Olaf can only play when he's happy."

The two continued to frolic with their powers, having the time of their lives. Elsa would skate along the sleek ice that she created on the ballroom floor and Anna was making sparkly fireworks and little balls of flame that danced around majestically. Once she got bored of skating, Elsa went and tried to dance along with the fireworks, but she was getting dangerously close to the burning flames.

"Elsa, look out! You're getting way too close!" Anna wailed, but it was useless. Elsa was way too absorbed in the beautiful lights to listen. Anna extended a hand to try and back her sister away, but instead, a stream of flames shot out of her palms and struck her sister right under her left cheekbone. Elsa stopped for a millisecond before letting out an agonized scream.

"Elsa! I'm so sorry! It didn't mean to hurt you, I'm-"

Anna was cut off by the sudden shouts of her parents, breaking through the door and rushing to the girls. Anna started to sob and her emotions started setting various curtains and banners on fire, making her parents even more worried. Elsa conjured up a little snow compress and held it to her cheek, still crying and wailing in pain. A bunch of servants rushed into the room, putting out the fires. Once they were gone, the King turned to his youngest daughter and forcefully grabbed her arm without warning. Anna was too petrified to make any noise, assuming that he was just going to lock her in her room.

Instead, he dragged her through the long hallways before going outside, with the Queen holding Elsa's hand and following behind them. By now Anna was truly terrified and started to make whimpering noises, but was quickly silenced by the King, who was holding his giant hand to her mouth. Elsa was softly sniffling and was holding on to her mother's skirt for dear life. When they finally reached the threshold of the gates, the King literally threw her out onto the cold palace steps.

"Anna, you are a monster and a danger to Arendelle. We cannot have you living here any longer. If we so much as see you in the kingdom again, you will be executed on the spot." The King said coldly and harshly. This brought tears to little Anna's eyes and she started to panic.

"But daddy-" She began, only to be interrupted by her mother.

"Anna, please just go. You'll be happier away from here, anyway!" The Queen said, holding back cries. Anna took one last wishful look at Elsa, hoping she would come to her rescue, but all she got in return was a cold and spiteful glare. With that one look, a small part of Anna was gone forever. The part of her heart that was trusting and loving seemed to have been blown up, broken and shattered in a million pieces.

That was the last thing she saw before Elsa buried her head in her mother's skirt and the huge wooden gates were slammed shut in Anna's tear soaked face.


	3. The Kind Baker

**Wow, I'm on a roll! Three chapters in three days!**

**Just in case anyone was wondering, Anna was 5 and Elsa was 8 when the accident happened. **

**As always, reviews are nice! **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

Guilt. Guilt is the emotion that threatened to rot Elsa from the inside out. The guilt of having betrayed her sister, of having left her to die.

The funeral was held a few weeks after the accident and it was kept short and private. Anna's supposed "death" was blamed on a stray candle and Anna's burnt up room was used as proof. The few servants within the castle that knew the truth were forced to keep silent under the threat of execution. The body of a five year old wildfire victim was passed off as the young princess' body, effectively fooling everyone due to the burns making the corpse unrecognizable.

Many townsfolk took pity over the young princess Elsa. How hard it must be, they thought, to have lost a sister, her own flesh and blood. They also took pity at the hideous scar that was underneath her cheekbone, the scar that was deathly reminder of what had happened that night. She had supposedly gotten it because of the fire that had "killed" her sister, but nothing, no story or rumour in the world, could ever make Elsa forget why and how she had gotten the burn scar. Others felt bad because they said it ruined her "pretty face", but Elsa hated it because to her, it showed how much of a monster she was.

As the priest continued saying funeral prayers in old Norse, the King, Queen and the princess were shedding fake tears, trying their best to look devastated. All three of them made speeches, saying how much they'd miss Anna and how much they loved her. They thought they had everyone fooled, but little did they know that in the crowd, there was one little girl clothed in black who knew the truth. She knew what they had done, and she knew that every word they said was a lie. She swore that she would come after them someday, that she would have her revenge. That they would finally pay.

* * *

Anna leaned against the back wall of a house and sighed. Three days. That's how long it's been since the accident. That's how long she's been wandering about, wondering what on earth she's going do with herself. Three cold, long nights sleeping in hard, rough barrels filled with potatoes. She was thirsty and starving, her clothes were muddy and tattered and her hair was a mess. The only upside was that there was no way anyone would recognize her as the princess, which meant that her father couldn't possibly carry out his hostile threat.

Anna had absolutely nothing but the tattered nightgown on her back and the muddy slippers on her feet. She had no money, nowhere to go and she wasn't nearly old enough to work for food. It probably didn't help that she had no idea how to do anything useful. She could've begged, but she knew that there were many other poor children in the kingdom that needed food much more than she did, so she tried to stay in hiding, in the shadows and out of sight. Although she tried to isolate herself, she couldn't help but overhear the townspeople talking about the princess' "death" and how they were offering their condolences to the royal family. Anna was furious of course, but she was too tired and too depressed to do anything about it. She also knew that if she said anything, it would attract attention to herself, and that was a very bad idea.

However, the smell that was coming from the bakery across the street was extremely appetizing, especially to a starving little girl. She tried to stay put, but after about five minutes, she could no longer resist it. She slowly came out of her hiding place and walked towards the bakery, hoping that the smell would be enough to soothe her unbearable hunger.

As she walked in the front door, she heard a booming voice that sounded very frustrated and annoyed. Curious, she snuck through the door to the kitchen. As she did so, she saw a very toned and muscular man, whom she assumed was the baker, yelling at one of his staff.

"What were you thinking, leaving the wood outside overnight! Now it's too damp to burn! How are gonna light the oven to bake the bread now, huh?" The baker said in an exasperated tone. Seeing this as her chance to help and maybe even score some food, Anna cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I think I can help..."

The baker turned around and looked at the little girl. At first he looked shocked when he saw the small child in his kitchen. Then, his gaze immediately softened but remained serious, as he tried to figure out how she got in the back and why she was there.

"How did you get back here, sweetie? You should know that the kitchen is a dangerous place for a child..." The baker said softly. Anna just ignored him and walked over to the oven, feeling the wood. Indeed, it was damp, but it was doable. She started piling the logs into the hearth and arranging them.

"Hey, little girl! Stay out of there!"

Once again ignoring him, Anna flicked her wrist and the entire pile of logs suddenly lit itself on fire, all while her hand was still on the wood. The baker was shocked and the staff jumped back. She then started to tame it until it was a pleasant little flame, just big enough to make the oven functional. She took her hand out of the hearth and shook it, putting out the remaining fire on her palm. She turned around to face the baker, who was struggling for words. Lucky for her, he's the only one who saw her have her hand in the fire, the other staff thinking that she merely managed to light it with a flint. Anna walked over to the baker and whispered _"Don't tell anyone"_ softly to the baker, who merely nodded in his amazement.

After what seemed like forever, he finally snapped out of his stupor and noticed the girl's haggard appearance for the first time. When he took in her dirty clothes and sunken face, he immediately took pity on her. The baker was a kind, generous man, so he offered Anna a freshly baked roll. She took it with big eyes, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She tried to refuse, but the baker insisted that she eats it, not wanting the poor girl to get sick. She took a big bite and sighed as the soft, sweet bread relieved her hunger, making her stomach settle and clearing the fog from her head. The baker then offered her a glass of water. Anna took it gladly and drank it in one gulp, the cool liquid soothing her burning throat.

"So... What are you doing out here all by yourself? Are you running away from home?" The baker asked politely. Anna looked at him with wide eyes, clearly not expecting him to ask her anything. She fidgeted nervously for a bit before responding in a quiet, hoarse voice.

"My parents kicked me out... they said I was a monster and that I was dangerous. Because of my curse." She said. The Baker just stared at her before coming down to her height and softly patting down her messy hair.

"Listen to me. Nobody in the world should have the right to treat you that way. Sweetie, your powers aren't a curse, they're a blessing. Do you have anywhere to go? Would you like to stay here?" He asked in concern. Anna was breathless for a minute. She almost started to cry at this man's kindness, but she knew that she had to refuse. She couldn't stay in Arendelle, not if she wanted to live.

"No, I can't stay, I have to leave. I, um... " Anna bit her lip while trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I have an Aunt! Yeah, I have an Aunt that lives in the mountains that I'm going to live with. Believe me, It's not that far... but thanks anyway. I should probably leave now..."

Anna was about to walk out the back door when the baker grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Not like that, you're not. What kind of person would I be if I just let a child go off on her own without any supplies? The least we can do is give you some food and some new clothes. It's getting dark anyway, so you should stay here and have a good night's rest before you go up in the mountains." The baker said.

"Oh no! It's alright, you've already done enough... you can't..." Anna stammered.

"Consider this my way of thanking you for lighting up my oven." He said with a wink. Anna couldn't help but giggle at his new found playfulness. She finally relented and accepted his offer. The baker was just about to lead her upstairs when he asked her one last question.

"I almost forgot! What's your name, Sweetie?" He asked.  
Anna hesitated a bit before answering, afraid that saying her real name would tip her off. She then remembered that "Anna" was a pretty common name, so she decided to take her chances.

"It's Anna." She said in a voice full of newfound confidence.

* * *

The next day, Anna stepped out in the bright sunlight outside the bakery. Her hair was now clean and was plaited in twin braids. Margaret, the baker's only daughter, helped her with them after she discovered that she couldn't actually do them herself. She also wore one of Margaret's old dresses and a pair of her old shoes. Her face was spotless and the bags under her eyes that were once a dark purple have faded completely. Slung over her shoulder was a sac full of various pastries and rolls, as well as more clothes that the baker had generously given her.

Several tear soaked hugs and promises to stay safe later, Anna was ready to go. As she went down the bakery's steps, she bid the baker and his family goodbye.

"Come back and visit us soon, dear!" The baker's wife said. She had taken quite a liking to the young girl and admired her courage. As promised, the baker didn't say anything to anyone about her powers, something that Anna had thanked him graciously for earlier.

"I promise I will!" Anna called back with a huge smile on her face. _"So this is what it's like to feel accepted..." _She thought. With a final wave she walked away from the bakery and through the village, happily humming to herself. Once she reached the path that led into the forest, she picked up her pace. She walked with an air of confidence and a look of hope on her face, ready to start a new life elsewhere.


	4. The Boy In The Trees

**Hello Everyone! **

**I'm so sorry that this took so long to update. To be honest, I've been trying to recover from a terrible flu that's going around and it's literally _impossible_ for me to write when I'm sick. I've also had a lot of school stuff to worry about, especially since the end of the second term is so close by. I promise that updates will be a lot more frequent. **

**Have you visited my Tumblr page yet? It's where I post all my fan art for my stories... You should really check it out! **

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

_Wooo, Wooo, Wooo..._

The howling and scraping coming from the trees was highly unnerving. Anna was not prepared for this at all. She walked carefully, taking tiny steps and making the least amount of noise possible. In her hand was a sword, short but sharp, that she made out of magma rock. Every little creak and snap would make her jump and panic. Although she had plenty of means of defence, she was still scared out her skin. She was afraid that she would be attacked by wolves, bears or even worse: _palace guards_. It took a great deal of effort, but she she finally made it out of the woods to base of the mountains.

The air was cold and it was lightly snowing. Anna crinkled her nose in disgust. She resented anything that reminded her of her backstabbing sister, the one that abandoned and betrayed her. She started muttering all the curses she knew, the ones that she had heard the royal servants use all the time. The temperature rose quickly, reflecting the panic and fear that Anna was feeling.

_Snap! _

Anna whipped her head around, her body poised to attack the source of the snapping sound. In the shadows, she saw the figure of what looked like a small... reindeer? She lowered her sword in confusion, debating wether to step forward or run away.

"Who are you?" She called out, her childish voice quivering in fear. The silhouette in the shadows approached slowly, it's shape becoming more and more distinct until Anna was certain that it was a reindeer. The thing then jumped out and looked at her with curious eyes. Anna was terrified, mainly for this poor creature. She didn't want to hurt it.

"Whoa, Sven! Where are you going? Come on, home's this way!" A voice said, making Anna squeak. She just looked around, not seeing anything. She stayed still for what seemed like forever, until the voice spoke again.

"Sven? What are you doing? Come back here!" It said. The reindeer, Sven, turned its head around and let out a small grunt.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! What is it, boy?" The voice said, sounding highly impatient. Anna finally saw another shadow emerging from the trees, jumping back in surprise when the reindeer leaped over to it and started bouncing around.

The shadow finally came out and turned out to be a boy. A rather young one, too, only a couple of years older than Anna. He had messy blond hair and hazel eyes. He was also wearing furs, meaning that he was probably heading up the mountains. He stopped walking when he noticed Anna there, a little perplexed by the sight. What was such a young girl doing up here all alone? He thought to himself. She was peculiar looking also. Where in the world did she get that weird sword? He didn't think anyone should've been up there alone. Sure, he was young, but he was also an ice harvester. He wasn't alone either, he had Sven to keep him company and help him fight off wolves.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"I'm, um..." Anna stammered, not quite sure what to say. What was she thinking, anyway? She didn't have a plan or anywhere to go. She was surprised that she even got as far as leaving Arendelle. She was also completely lost. _Maybe he could give me directions,_ she thought.

"Can you hear me? Who are you, anyway?" The boy asked.

"My name is Anna," She said, flustered. The boy looked curious and a tad bit annoyed. At first she thought it was because of her, but then she noticed him looking at the reindeers hat was obviously still fascinated by the little girl, if the way he was jumping around her was any indication.

"Mine's Kristoff. Nice to meet you!" He said, tearing his gaze from the animal and extending his hand. Anna looked at it hesitantly before taking it, making sure that the sleeve of her dress covered her hand.

"How far is it from here to the nearest town?" She inquired, to which the boy just scoffed.

"Town? There's nothing around here for thousands of miles. Even if you manage to get past the mountains, there's the fjord that stretches out everywhere. Unless you have a boat hidden in your bag, there's no way you could get across." He said sarcastically. Anna was disappointed and a little bit discouraged. She had no idea that it would be this hard. She knew that Arendelle was isolated, but she never really realized it until then.

"But there are a bunch of ice harvesters who live up in the mountains! I'm making my way up there myself, would you like to come?" He asked. Anna looked at him with an expression of surprise and suspicion on her face. _Why would he want me to come? We just met. He doesn't know anything about me!_ She thought. On the other hand, she didn't really have a destination in mind, and what other choice did she have? The boy, Kristoff, seemed to know where he was going.

"Okay!" She said with a small smile, which Kristoff returned. He then whistled and Sven came over to him, wagging his tail. He went into the trees and came back with a small sled, to which he hooked up Sven. Kristoff waved at Anna, signalling her to come closer. She walked shyly over to the sled, admiring the small designs that she saw on it. She sat down on the hard wood, making sure that her bag would not fall. Kristoff mounted Sven carefully, marking sure not to hurt the animal.

"You might want to hold on, the ride will get quite bumpy. Sven is _really_ excited." Kristoff said over his shoulder. Anna barely had time to respond before she was thrown backwards and the world seemed to go blurry. It was a wonder that she managed to stay on the sled. She eventually got herself to sit upright. She was relieved that her bag didn't get thrown off, her clothes, food and sword still intact and safely inside. She looked up to see what seemed like Kristoff... talking to himself?

_This is going to be a long ride..._ Anna thought with a sigh.


	5. Anna's Lullaby

**Hello all! **

**I'm so, so, so sorry that this took so long to update. My end of term exams and cutoffs were this week, so I had absolutely no time to write, but I promise I'll make it up to you by posting two chapters today. Would that be good? **

**I really recommend checking out ****_Melody and Song, _my collection of songs and compositions. Some of the songs from Blitz will be there as well! You can access it from my profile or in the Frozen archive. **

**Check out my tumblr: .com**

**The original lyrics and melody to _Anna's Lullaby _are by Ponyphonic. **

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, Frozen does not belong to me...**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

Back in the palace, Princess Elsa sat on the window seat in her room, staring out at the view of Arendelle. Her bedroom was a mess, her scrambled emotions making her powers spin out of control. The walls were half frozen, the floors were covered in frost and there was a mini blizzard running wild in the air around her. She felt sad, lonely and above all, guilty. _"It's my fault"_, she would tell herself. If only she had listened. If only she had not screamed. Her life seemed to be made of "what ifs".

"You should go and play, Elsa, it always makes you feel better..." She mumbled to herself. She has found herself doing that a lot lately.

Taking one last look at her kingdom, she hopped off the window seat and went over to her desk. From the top drawer, she removed several pieces of parchment filled with music notes and words. She then made her way to the royal conservatory, where her constant and faithful companion resided: her piano. Smaller than the 400 year old grand piano treasured by the royal family, it was crafted just for her. Sleek and white with blue snowflakes and rosemaling patterns engraved all over it. Elsa saw to it that it was always perfectly in tune and always spotless.

Seating herself on the small bench, she placed her music sheets on the stand and ran her fingers over the ivory keys. After tapping out a few chords, she began playing the notes on the page, her song, her newest composition. A beautiful lullaby, a soft yet sad melody. Several servants had stopped right outside the door, eager to hear the princess' beautiful music.

After running through it once, she played the melody again. Only this time, she sang along, words of sadness, remorse and guilt. The servants outside the conservatory were a bit surprised, for the princess rarely sang. It was something that Anna used to do, so Elsa never really sang herself. She would, however, often accompany Anna on the days that they got along.

_Fate has been cruel and order unkind _

_How can I have sent you away? _

_The blame was my own;  
the punishment, yours _

_ The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness _

_I'll bring you a song _

_And I will your company keep _

_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies _

_Have carried you softly to sleep_

_Once did a girl who shone like the snow _

_Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

_ She smiled and said, "Surely, there is nobody _

_So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

_So great was her pow'r and so radiant her beauty_

_That long was the shadow she cast _

_Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved _

_ And grew only darker as days and nights passed..._

_Lullay flame princess, goodnight sister mine _

_ Rest now in moonlight's embrace _

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth _

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night _

_And carry my sorrow in kind _

_Anna, you're loved so much more than you know _

_ Forgive me for being so blind_

_Soon did that princess take notice that others _

_ Did not give her sister her due _

_And neither had she loved her as she deserved _

_She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly _

_ Takes hold of the mind of it's host_

_ And that foolish girl did nothing to stop _

_The destruction of one who had needed her most..._

_Lullay flame princess, goodnight sister mine _

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace _

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth _

_ Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night _

_ And carry my sorrow in kind _

_Anna, you're loved so much more than you know _

_May troubles be far from your mind _

_ And forgive me for being so blind..._

_The years now before us _

_Fearful and unknown _

_ I never imagined I'd face them on my own_

_May these many winters,_

_ Swiftly pass, I pray _

_I love you; I miss you _

_All these miles away _

_ Sleep…_

Elsa ended the song with a final chord, feeling a bit better. The servants outside the door were mesmerized. They knew of what happened to Princess Anna, but they never realized how Elsa felt about it. Her lullaby broke their hearts. However, they all snapped out of their trance once they heard the soft sound of footsteps coming towards the door. They scurried off to whatever duties they were assigned before the princess could spot them.

Elsa stepped out of the conservatory and walked down the halls to her bedroom with her music sheets in hand. She could smell the tantalizing aroma of freshly baked krumkake coming from the kitchens. She licked her lips, feeling eager for that night's desert. Once she made it to her room, she sat down at her desk and dug out her quill. Setting the first sheet down, she wrote the song's title at the top in elegant handwriting. She was making a few changes to the score when she heard a soft knock at the door. Her mother came into the room, looking a bit more dressed up than usual.

"Elsa, it's time for you to get ready, we have visitors from the Southern Isles for supper tonight. Would you like me to help you get dressed?" The queen said, closing the door softly behind her.

Elsa looked down at her page with wide eyes. She had completely forgotten about the newly arrived guests. She spent all week asking why they were coming, but her parents never gave her an answer. She had to admit, she was a bit excited. They had not had any foreign guests in the castle in over three years. Hurriedly, she stuffed her quill back in it's case and walked over to her mother, a smile on her face for the first time since the accident.

"Yes, Mama, I would like some help getting dressed." She said politely. Giving her a warm smile of her own, the queen went over to her daughter's wardrobe and took out a fancy dress and bejewelled flats. She then took Elsa's hand and led her to the bathroom to get her ready.

After 20 minutes, Elsa stepped out of the bathroom wearing a soft blue dress with snowflake and rosemaling designs. Her platinum blonde hair was done up in a messy yet elaborate bun, with a small golden tiara on her head. Holding each other's hands, the queen and the princess left the room, making their way to the dining hall.

On Elsa's desk remained a few sheets of music, on which she wrote the name of her newest song: _Anna's Lullaby._


	6. Sonata

**Here it is: chapter five! **

**In this chapter the King and the Queen have big news for Princess Elsa... I wonder what it is? **

**The song mentioned in this chapter, Mozart's Turkish March, is real and is indeed very hard. **

**For whoever is missing Anna, don't worry! I promise that the next chapter will be Anna-centric. She and Kristoff are going somewhere very interesting... Can you guess where? **

**As always, reviews are the life blood of fanfics and are always appreciated. **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

Elsa and the queen walked in to a dining room filled with various smells, sounds and voices. In fact, the princess didn't think that there had ever been this many people in the hall. There were always over 30 servants catering to the royal family, but that evening, there seemed to be over 50 cooks and servers running about.

Seated around the colossal dining table was the king of Arendelle and all 15 members of the royal family from the Southern Isles. Elsa's jaw dropped at the sight of them._ "Thirteen brothers?!"_ She thought in shock. She knew there were many of them, but _thirteen_? She was utterly speechless. The queen cleared her throat, making Elsa snap out of it and compose herself.

"Introducing Queen Lillian and Princess Elsa of Arendelle!" Said Kai, the family's royal butler. All the people at the table silenced and turned to look at them. Elsa felt uncomfortable with the stares, the temperature drop making it obvious. To comfort her, the queen placed a soft hand on her daughter's shoulder and guided her towards her usual seat next to her parents.

Once she sat down, Elsa took the opportunity to look around the table. At the head were, as usual, her parents, seated together. To their right was a middle-aged couple whom she was assuming were the King and the Queen of the Southern Isles. After them were all the princes, who appeared to be in order of oldest to youngest. They were seated all around the table, with the youngest prince sitting right next to Elsa. He had short auburn hair and the most mesmerizing green eyes she had ever seen. He didn't seem to notice the princess' stares, instead seeming quite interested with the scratches on his salad fork.

"Um... Hi." Elsa said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. Unfortunately, small talk was not her forte.

"Who, me?" The Prince asked her, clearly looking confused.

"Who else?" She said. "My name is Elsa, by the way."

"Yeah, that I knew already, Princess. My name is Hans, now leave me alone." He said with a certain amount of venom in his tone. Elsa, feeling insulted by his behaviour, just huffed indignantly and turned her attention to her gloved hands, wishing she could go back to her beloved piano.

* * *

Once all the dishes were set and everyone has served themselves, the two kings went on about political matters while the queens chattered about the latest books they had read. Most of the princes were in a heated debate about wether sword fighting or archery was the greatest pastime. Hans and Elsa were the only ones that remained quiet. Elsa was daintily eating her grilled fish and Hans simply stared ahead, obviously deep in thought.

"So, Aleksander, have we come to an agreement about this whole "marriage" ordeal?" King Elias said to Elsa's father, the question capturing the princess' attention. _"Who's getting married?"_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, the decree is in my study. All I need is your signature, Elias." King Aleksander said.

"It's official then: Hans and Elsa are now betrothed and will wed when they come of age." King Elias replied, satisfaction apparent on his face. He was probably relieved that he managed to find a suitable match for his thirteenth son.

"Wait, what!?" The Prince and the Princess shouted in unison, causing everyone to fall silent and look at the source of the sound.

"Elsa, please, calm down. It's customary that a royal's betrothed is chosen for them at an early age. Prince Hans will make a fine husband. A good king as well." Queen Lillian said, trying to calm her daughter.

"But papa, I don't want to marry her! She's weird!" Hans said to his father, clearly not happy with the arrangement.

"Hans, you will do what we tell you. Besides, once Princess Elsa becomes the Queen, you will be the King of your very own kingdom! Isn't that great?" King Elias replied, trying to make his son agree with him.

"I don't care about being a King, I just don't want to live with you." Hans mumbled under his breath. Lucky for him, his father didn't hear it.

Elsa just sat there with a frown that would probably kill a grown elephant. She didn't want to have anything to do with Hans, much less marry him. The rest of the meal was carried out in silence, save for the occasional sneer that would be shared between Hans and Elsa. She could feel the ice creeping up her wrists, threatening to freeze the annoying prince. Elsa decided to take out her anger on her grilled fish by stabbing it repeatedly. Hans had not even touched his food. Instead, he went back to staring at his salad fork.

Once everyone had finished their meals (except Hans) and all the dishes have been cleared, that evening's desert was brought out. It was wild berry krumkake with vanilla ice cream, Elsa's favorite. Normally, she would stuff the pastry in her mouth in a very unladylike fashion, but that night, she just stared at it with a void expression. She had lost all her appetite after the whole "marriage" ordeal and wanted nothing more than to go to the conservatory and vent out her frustrations on a complicated sonata.

"Elsa, what's wrong? I thought krumkake was your favorite!" The Queen said, noticing her daughter' slack of appetite.

"I'm just not hungry, mama. May I please leave the table?" Elsa asked with wide eyes, praying that her mother would let her leave.

The two kings had once again struck up a conversation about politics and all the princes, except Hans, were talking rather loudly about Arendelle's military. The Queen of the Southern Isles was eating her desert peacefully and Hans was still staring at his fork. Elsa felt out of place and wanted nothing more than to be excused.

After a moment, the Queen nodded and Elsa gave her a warm smile, which the Queen returned briefly before turning her attention to her husband. Elsa hopped off her chair and left the dining hall, softly humming to herself as she made her way to her bedroom. Once there, she went to her chest and removed a huge folder filled with various symphonies and sonatas. She then made her way to the conservatory for the second time that day, her fingers aching to touch the familiar ivory keys.

Closing the doors behind her, she sat down on the small bench and picked out particularly challenging piece, one that has been giving her the most difficulty. After playing a few chords, she began to play, cringing as her small fingers slipped on the wrong keys and hearing herself so out of time. _"Maybe I should just put this one away..."_ She thought to herself.

"You know, your parents have been saying how good you are, but that sounded like the continents shifting."

Elsa jumped at the voice, turning around to see Hans leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on his face. She frowned, not very happy about his presence or his rude remark.

"Go away, Hans." She replied bitterly._ "How dare he trespass into my sanctuary? To insult me of all things!"_ She thought to herself.

"Seriously, it sounded like a whale was dying in here. Was that supposed to be Mozart's Turkish March?" He said mockingly.

"Just go away! " She said, quickly losing her patience. However, instead of going away, Hans walked towards her, much to her surprise. He sat himself right beside her, oblivious to her furious glares and the frost slowly creeping up the walls. Slowly running his hands over the keys, he hummed the melody to the sonata softly. Then, without warning, he began to play.

He played like a true master. Elsa just sat there, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in shock. To her, this song was near impossible and there he was, playing it perfectly. No mistakes, utterly flawless. All the dynamics and cadences in the right places, all the rhythms perfectly in time. He sounded like Mozart himself.

Once he played the last chord, he turned to face Elsa with a grin. Not a smug, arrogant one like he gave earlier, but a genuine smile.

"How on earth can you play like that?" Elsa gasped, still mesmerized by the prince's music.

"When you have twelve brothers that always ignore you and parents that are constantly busy, you have no choice but to take on a hobby. I've been playing since I was two." He said sheepishly, as if it was something that he should be ashamed of.

"That's so cool! Could you teach me?" Elsa said excitedly, eager to become a greater pianist than she already was.

"I guess..." Hans said. Elsa scooted over to give him more room and he moved down the bench.

He placed Elsa's fingers on the keys, put his own over them, and their lesson began.


	7. A New Family

**Hello Everyone! **

**This is my longest chapter yet, with over 2000 words. I feel so accomplished! Woohoo! **

**I've been getting a lot of questions about Hans' and Elsa's relationship. No, this will not be Helsa; they are only aquainted for the sake of the plot. This will be Kristanna all the way! I just find them so cute together! **

**As you know, reviews are my writing motivation, so keep em' coming! **

**Please check out my tumblr ! The link is on my profile. **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

"And Sven thought it was a good idea to go and sniff the rocks, so he did, but then suddenly they started rolling down..."

Kristoff was busy telling Anna a story that, quite frankly, she was tuning out. Seriously? _Trolls_? It took all of her willpower not to laugh out loud at the boy's ridiculous tale.

"And so that's where we're going!" Kristoff said with a grin.

"Wait, what?" Anna said, not having quite understood what he was talking about.

"I said that we're going to the troll valley!" He replied with a "duh" look.

"Like, with actual trolls? That's ridiculous! Trolls don't exist!" Anna said while laughing.

"We'll see about that!"

Suddenly pulling Sven's reins, Kristoff turned the sled onto a thin path, almost knocking Anna off in the process. Flustered, Anna righted herself and took in her surroundings. The rest of the mountain was rocky and covered in snow, but this path led into a green, lush clearing filled with...rocks. Kristoff parked the sled and hopped off with Anna close behind, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Meet my family!" Kristoff said enthusiastically. Anna just stood there with wide eyes, feeling afraid. "What did I get myself into?" She thought to herself. He was crazy. There was nothing there but rocks.

"Ok... I'm just gonna go..." Anna said, turning quickly and walking away.

"Anna, wait! Please!" Kristoff cried, reaching for her. As soon as he did, the rocks started to move and roll on their own, making Anna jump back in surprise. The rocks rolled towards Kristoff, forming some sort of cluster around him. Then, all at once, the rocks unfolded to reveal short troll-like creatures.

"Look everyone, Kristoff's home!" One of the taller trolls shouted, making everyone cheer happily.

"I don't believe it... They're actual trolls!" Anna said to herself, so shocked that she didn't even notice Sven trying to get into her bag. She soon saw him nipping at the sack and pulled it out of his reach, pushing him out of her way.

"Oh, Kristoff! We've missed you so much! A round troll exclaimed, resulting in a chuckle from Kristoff.

"Bulda, I've only been gone for three days! Anyway, do you know where Grandpabbie is? I have to talk to him about something important." He said.

"He's taking a nap... What could be so urgent, dear?" Bulda asked, concern flooding her voice. Kristoff gestured towards Anna, making Bulda turn to look at her. All the trolls did the same, making them notice her presence for the first time. They all just stood there in silence, blinking with wide eyes, until Bulda broke the silence.

"He's brought a GIRL!" She shouted excitedly, the rest of the trolls erupting in cheers. They all approached Anna, making the girl shrink back in fear. She was not used to being around so many people, yet alone trolls. She could feel her internal temperature rise as she panicked.

"Wait, what? No! Please, mama, she needs help. I found her in the woods, alone, and she was lost." He said pleadingly. Bulda just looked at him and then made her way through the crowd, approaching Anna. All the trolls stood back, getting out of her way. Because of Anna's childish stature, Bulda stood only about five inches shorter than her, making her seem less intimidating. This helped calm the child a bit.

"What's your name, dear?" Bulda asked softly.

"My name is Anna." She said in a small voice.

"Well, Anna, what were you doing in the woods? Why were you lost? Do you need help finding your parents?" Bulda asked with concern. The child looked frail and tired. She didn't want anything to happen to her.

"No! Well, yeah. Sort of. My parents kind of, um, kicked me out of home. I have nowhere to go. Luckily, Kristoff found me, or else I would've probably been eaten by something!" Anna said, trying to sound a bit cheerful.

Kristoff stood beside Bulda, totally shocked by what she just said._ "Her parents sent her away from home? In the middle of winter? That's horrible! Why doesn't she really seem affected by it?" Why didn't she tell me?"_ He thought to himself.

"What?! Oh, you poor dear! That's awful! Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. We'll take care of you!" Bulda said lovingly, making Anna smile brightly.

"Really? You mean it? Even if I'm... different?" Anna said.

"What do you mean by "different", Anna?" Bulda replied, slightly puzzled.

Anna didn't get the chance to reply, because all of a sudden, the crowd of trolls parted to make way for a rolling stone. It stopped in front of Anna and unfolded, revealing an elderly and wise-looking troll. She gasped a bit, backing away slowly.

"Now, now, dear. You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. My name is Grandpabbie, and I'm the leader of the troll clan. What brings you to our humble valley, my dear?" The old troll said.

"Her name is Anna, and she says that she was kicked out of home. Kristoff found her lost in the woods. I told her she could stay here... is that alright?" Bulda asked warily. Grandpabbie turned to Bulda, then back to Anna with wide eyes.

"Why, of course! It would be my pleasure to have you here. I just have a few questions for you, Anna. Why don't we have a seat? Maybe some tea? Milk?" Grandpabbie asked. Anna just blinked and gave him a warm smile, nodding at the same time. Most of trolls went scurrying around, setting a table and getting various logs and stones, presumably to sit on. Grandpabbie then led her towards the stone table, Bulda and Kristoff following suit. Once all four of them were seated, the other trolls went of about their business, leaving the four to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

Anna sat on a small wooden bench, sipping a glass of milk and nibbling at one of the danishes that the baker had given her. She didn't realize how hungry she was until one of the trolls brought her bag over to her, thankfully not questioning it's contents. She had offered some to Grandpabbie, Bulda and Kristoff, all of whom graciously accepted. Sven was sitting a few yards away, chomping down on some carrots that the younger trolls have given him.

"Anna, I don't mean to pry, but do you know why your parents sent you away in the first place?" Grandpabbie inquired. The question has been gnawing at him ever since he heard about the child's predicament. Anna stayed silent, debating on wether or not to answer.

"They said I was dangerous. Because I was different." She said sadly after a few moments.

"Anna, I've been sensing a strange energy coming from around you. Would you happen to posses magic? Of any kind?" Grandpabbie asked. Kristoff looked over at him._ "Magic? Surely she doesn't have magic..." _He thought.

"Um... Yes, I do have magic. Although, it's more of a curse..." Anna said quietly with her head down. She was hoping that they would never find out. _"Now they'll never let me stay!" _She thought in despair.

"Would you please show me, dear?" Grandpabbie asked. Anna gasped, not expecting him to want her to show her curse. Anna stepped back begrudgingly, taking off her small gloves slowly. She then snapped her fingers, a small flame appearing in her hand. The three at the table watched in wonder as it twirled around her fingers before she clapped her hands, extinguishing the flame.

"Will you still let me stay? I promise I'll do anything! I won't hurt anyone, I swear!" She pleaded, hoping that they'll see past her curse. Much to her surprise, Grandpabbie began to chuckle softly.

"My dear child, of course we won't send you away. Us trolls, we use magic all the time. You'll be safe here, I promise." Grandpabbie said kindly. Anna sighed in relief.

"Bulda, would you please go set up a bed in Kristoff's hut for Anna? Anna, if you want, you can go and clean up, Krisa and Trista will help you." He said. Anna smiled, feeling relieved. As Bulda went to prepare, two trolls came up to her, whom she assumed were Krista and Trista.

They led her to a hut where they stripped and washed her, cleaning the dirt off her feet accumulated from the day's journey. Once they were done, her bag was brought to her. She dug out one of Margaret's old nightgowns and slippers, getting dressed quickly. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair, getting rid of all remaining tangles. As a finishing touch, she put the gloves back on, just as a precaution. Once she stepped out of the hut, the sun had just set over the horizon. She yawned, feeling extremely exhausted.

She then went to find Kristoff. She found him and a group of young trolls by the fire, teaching a one how to play the lyre. Sven was sitting beside them, wagging his tail, much like a dog. She cringed a bit as she heard the foul notes the troll was playing. _"Maybe he should try something else..."_ She said to herself. She tapped Kristoff on the shoulder, making him turn around. He looked at her, gave her a smile, and turned back to the young trolls.

"Okay, guys, it's bedtime! Lesson's over!" He said, clapping his hands. All the trolls groaned, a few saying "do we have to?" And "we were having so much fun!".

"I promise, we'll do some more tomorrow night." He said, his response seeming to calm the young trolls. They all waved goodbye and went running in various directions. Anna couldn't help but smile at his playfulness. As annoying as he was, she had to hand it to him. He was really good with the young trolls.

"Sorry to bother you, but where is your, I mean, _our_ hut? Could you please take me there?" She asked, making her best puppy dog face. Kristoff just laughed and picked up his lyre. He started making his way up to a collection of huts, Anna and Sven in tow.

Once they made it to a brown hut, Kristoff opened the door. He waved his hand and bowed, as if to say "ladies first". Anna giggled and entered the small candle-lighten space, gazing at it's coziness. It had two beds, a dresser, two side tables with a candle on each one, a rug and a stool with a water pitcher. The thing that caught Anna's attention the most was a tapestry on the wall, depicting a rugged blonde boy and a reindeer. _Of course._ Anna smiled at it. She found it really cute.

Although the room was smaller and not as fancy as her room back at the castle, she found that she liked the hut better. The whole thing just seemed so... _homey._

"The bed with the green blanket is yours... I know it's not much, but I hope you like it." Kristoff said shyly. Anna just looked at him and stared.

"Are you kidding? I love it! I can't thank you enough!" Anna said with a huge smile on her face. She went over to her bed, sitting her bag on the ground and tucking it underneath. She then plopped on the bed, her eyelids drooping, her head slowly slumping against the pillow. She tucked herself under the covers and let out a soft mewl of contentment, much like a kitten. Kristoff chuckled and put out the candle, plunging the room in darkness. He walked out the door, but just before he closed it, he stuck his head back in.

"I hope that you get a good sleep, because tomorrow, we're going ice harvesting!" Kristoff announced.

"Wait what? What do you mean!" Anna said, flustered. Instead of answering her, however, Kristoff just chuckled and closed the door behind him. Anna was too tired to think about it, though. Instead of protesting, she just sank lower into the mattress, allowing herself to slip into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	8. Ice Harvesting Heaven

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm just gonna say: wow. I managed to get off my lazy butt and write out a chapter for you guys. I think I'm actually suffering from chronic procrastination. I should see a doctor about it. **

**Any who, since spring break for me is coming up next week, I feel the need to warn you: updates will probably be much less frequent. I'm going skiing in France and it's kinda hard to write on the slopes... try and picture it! ;) **

**Just so no one is confused. "köttbullar" means "meatball" in Swedish. Yeah. I threw in a Swedish word for no reason. **

**As always, reviews are the very ****essence ****of fanfics and are a big part of my motivation so review away! **

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

It was one of those days. The air was cool and crisp, the soil was frozen and there was the beautiful plethora of colours that accompanied the winter sunrise. Most of the trolls were still sleeping in their cozy little huts. Kristoff and Sven were the only ones awake. They spent the first minutes of day just gazing at nature's beauty. After a while, Kristoff decided that it was time to go, wondering where his new friend was._ "Is she still sleeping?"_ He thought to himself. He thought it was odd, since Anna seemed like the kind of person who never, ever, _ever_ slept.

Although it was beautiful out, it was not a very pleasant morning for sleepy little Anna. She was, well, a bit of a _mess_. Half her body was dangling off the bed and her limbs were trapped in the blankets. She had a bit of drool hanging from her mouth and she had horrible bedhead. She was a mess, but she was a peaceful mess. She was snoring lightly, occasionally mumbling something about snow and snowmen. However, this peaceful slumber could not go on all day. The sun had barely risen over the horizon when she was awoken by a gloved hand shaking her shoulder violently.

"Come on, Anna! It's time to go!" Kristoff said loudly, trying to rouse the girl from her slumber. Anna stirred, mumbling a bit before resuming her snoring. Huffing impatiently, he tried again.

"Mmmm...five more minutes!" Anna grumbled, clearly unhappy with being awoken so early. Back at the castle, the servants had always let her sleep until at least midday, if not later. This early wake-up call did not sit well with her whatsoever.

"No, sleepy head, you have to get up now. We need to get in as many hours of daylight as possible." Kristoff said, only to see that she had gone off to dreamland once again. That was it. He went outside the hut and grabbed the nearest bucket he could find. He then made his way to the stream that surrounded the valley, filling up the bucket with ice cold water. Once he got back to the hut, he opened the door and threw the freezing water on the sleeping girl.

Anna sat up and shrieked, shivering from the water that she had been doused with.

"Why did you do that?! You're so mean! I'm so cold..." Anna said, teeth chattering.

"Come on, feisty pants! Get up and get dressed, you have five minutes." Kristoff said cheerfully. He made his way out of the hut, shutting the door behind him. Anna grumbled and found a towel in her bag to dry herself off. Once she was dry, she dug through her clothes, putting on a soft green dress that was similar to her favourite one back in the castle. She found a pair of winter boots that seemed to fit her. After lacing up the heavy boots, she managed to tame the beast on her head and she tied her hair into pigtails. As always, she slipped a pair of leather gloves over her small hands. Grabbing the coat she saw while going through her bag, she opened the door to the hut and stepped out into the cold morning air.

"Ah, there she is! You ready to go? I've got a carrot for you if you're hungry." Kristoff said once she joined him and Sven on the path to the mountains. Kristoff's sled was now equipped with supplies such as pick axes, cloaks, saws, pliers, lanterns, food, canteens of water and matches. Anna gaped at the mountain of stuff._ "Are we going on an expedition?" _She thought to herself.

"Nope, we're just going ice harvesting." Kristoff said with a chuckle. Anna blushed, realizing that she had just said that last statement out loud. She had the tendency to do that a lot. In the castle, she had no one to talk to except for herself and the paintings on the walls. In fact, Elsa had often made fun of Anna due to her daily conversations with her favourite painting: a depiction of Joan of Arc in the middle of a gruesome battle.

"Why do you have to harvest ice?" Anna inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"To make a living. We can't buy food without money, you know, and you can only get money by working for it." He replied, the sarcasm in his voice lost on the little girl.

"Oh..." Anna mumbled. She didn't have any experience in the work department. She had never worked a day in her life.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! Let's go!" He said cheerfully. Anna just nodded and sat on top of the smallest bag amidst the pile on the sled. Kristoff hooked Sven up to reins and mounted him. Before telling the reindeer to go, though, he turned around and handed Anna the carrot that he had mentioned before.

"You might want to eat this. It's about an hour and a half from here to the lake, and we're not eating anything else 'till lunch." He said. Anna smiled and took the carrot from him, feeling her stomach rumble. She was so hungry, she finished the carrot in three bites. Kristoff just grinned shook his head at her cuteness. He shook the reins, making Sven trot down the path.

* * *

_"Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart..."_

Kristoff was busy teaching Anna the song that he and the other ice harvesters would sing while they work. Anna was mystified. To her, it was a really odd song. _Strike for love? Frozen heart? _She wondered what the lyrics meant.

"It sounds so scary though..." She said.

"Thats what I thought when I first heard it, but you'll see, it's actually extremely catchy. I can't get it out of my head!" He said, laughing.

"Really? I hope that doesn't happen to me!" She replied, giggling a bit. She was really warming up to the boy. She had only met him the day before, but he already treated her better than her family ever had. He didn't seem the least bit afraid or shaken by her powers. He hadn't even brought them up since the talk with Grandpabbie, for which she was grateful. He didn't ask her anything about where she came from either, obviously aware of the fact that she had a not-so happy past that she preferred to leave in the dark.

"We're here!" Kristoff announced. Anna perked up and noticed that the sled was no longer moving. Eager to get up and stretch her legs after the long ride on the sled, she didn't even take the time to observe her surroundings before hopping off the sled. As soon as her feet made contact with the ground, she slipped and fell flat on her face. She had not noticed that the ground was, in fact, made of ice.

"Whoa, watch out! The whole lake is frozen over. Wouldn't want you to break something!" Kristoff said teasingly, trying to bite back laughter.

"It's not funny! It hurt!" Anna said with a pout, trying her best to stand with some dignity. Fortunately, her boots were made for walking on ice, so she didn't slip around as much.

Kristoff just rolled his eyes and started unloading the sled. He dug out two short saws, handing one to Anna and keeping the other by his side. He then moved the bags off the sled and took out a pair of big iron tongs, most likely to grip the ice with. Lastly, he took out an ice pick. Anna stood over to the side, watching as he unloaded the gear. She wasn't sure if she could do the job. She was afraid that she would melt the ice or something.

"Do really think it's a good idea to have me on the ice? I might melt it and ruin your business!" Anna said, clearly worried about her powers emerging and doing more damage.

"Naw, you'll be fine! Those gloves that Grandpabbie put in your bag are magic proof, and you're wearing thick clothes. Don't worry about it!" Kristoff said, trying to make her feel better. Although she was still hesitant, Anna ignored it for the time being and picked up her saw.

For the next few hours, Kristoff went through the slow and tedious process of trying to teach Anna the art of ice harvesting. He showed her the best sawing techniques, the easiest way to cut the ice and many more things that were vital to know. Anna had even discovered that her powers could be of use to them. Recently, she had perfected the art of moving things around by manipulating smoke and steam to pick them up make them do what she wanted. This newfound talent of hers made moving the ice blocks from the cold water to the sled much, much, much easier. By the time dusk had come around, they had managed to harvest _three times _as much ice than Kristoff usually got alone.

After loading all the gear back up on the sled, the two children made their way back to the valley. By then, Anna had memorized the ice harvester's chant and was singing it loudly with Kristoff. They were having fun, celebrating the day's success.

"You know, with your powers, my job is just so much easier. Why haven't I run into you before? You're so amazing!" Kristoff gushed. He was so happy, not only for himself, but for Anna. That was the first time that he had truly seen her smile since he met her. He felt this weird, warm feeling inside. He didn't know what it was, but it felt nice. He felt it whenever Anna would smile or giggle or do something totally... _Anna_. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to be her friend, to be there for her no matter what. Even in his young mind, he knew that without him, she would be truly alone, and he didn't want that for her. _"Whatever idiots sent her away are crazy. She's wonderful! How could they ever hate her? She's just too sweet!"_ He thought to himself.

He was broken out of his trance by Anna's soft giggling. He wondered what she could be laughing at, until he saw where they were. They were in the middle of the troll valley's clearing, with a bunch of trolls staring in awe at the monstrous haul of ice that was on the sled. Sven was just standing there, waiting patiently for his master to unhook him so he could go and wander around. Kristoff didn't even notice the sled stopping or his surroundings, he was so deep in thought. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He probably looked like a complete idiot.

"Oh, Kristoff! Look at all this ice! How did you manage to get all this?" Bulda asked as she approached the boy who was busy unhooking his companion's reins. Anna had gotten off the sled and started to talk with the excited young trolls who were bombarding her with questions.

"It's all thanks to Anna's powers! She made this steam stuff that helped us move the ice from the water onto the sled." Kristoff said. Bulda looked at Anna approvingly.

"Sweet girl, she is. She's definitely a keeper. Anywho, I've got to go and help with dinner. We're having your favorite tonight: köttbullar with gravy sauce and gooseberries!" Bulda said with a wink before walking away. Kristoff blushed and looked over at Anna. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the hilarious sight. Anna was engaged in a full out tickle war with the young trolls, and it looked like she was losing. She was squealing and laughing, the sound making Kristoff's ears warm and that funny feeling creep back into his system.

_"Yup, definitely a keeper..."_ He thought with a smile.


End file.
